The Demigod and Cahill Wars
by Ninjagirl0823
Summary: What happens when Cahills and Demigods fight? Piper McLean and Natalie Kabra have just met and decide to hate each other. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Leo and the demigods choose Team Piper. Ian, Jonah, Amy, Dan, and the rest of the Cahill gang choose Team Natalie. Two teams with great talents and skill come together and fight. Will the world ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Natalie's POV

I was just stepping out of Prada, when these two couples walked past. They had their arms around each other. It was soooooo romantic lookimg. One of the girls had honey colored-hair, stormy gray eyes, and an atheletic build. Her mate had black hair, sea green eyes, and a muscular build. The other girl was actually really pretty (though I would never admit it out loud). She had dark, choppy hair in little braids, her eyes were like a kaleoscope, and she had a slim frame. Her hot boyfriend had golden-hair, eyes the color of a sparkling summer lake, and he was also muscular. It was like a match made from heaven.

I thought about myself not having a boyfriend. I mean, hello? I'm like the hottest girl around. The idea was bizarre... and it made me angry.

"Hey!" said the girl with blonde hair in royal curls.

"What did I do?" I snapped.

"I just thought you looked upset and wanted to talk to you." she said defensively.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I was thinking how I don't have a boyfriend." I apologized.

"You got boy problems. I could help you." laughed the choppy, dark-haired girl.

"If I can't get myself a boyfriend then how can you? I'm the prettiest girl around." I replied, looking her up and down.

"Ooh, a little full of ourself aren't we?" she sneered.

"You dare?" I shouted in rage.

I whipped out my dart gun and leveled it at her. Then she slid out a lethal looking dagger. That's when Ian came out.

"What on earth?!" he cried.

"Piper, what are you doing? And you, what are you doing to my girlfriend!" said the hot blonde guy.

"Natalie, step away from them." scolds Ian.

"Not until I shoot her." I say through my gritted teeth.

I took a step towards her. Piper yells a battle cry and we lunged towards each other. I would of shot her if it wasn't for Ian and the blonde guy. The guy grabbed Piper around the waist and Ian did the same to me.

"Let go of me Jason! I want to wipe that smile right off her face." cried Piper. I managed to free my self from my brother's grip and ran towards her. That's when a wall of water slammed into me.

"This dress is 100% silk and it's designer!" I shrieked.

"Nice going, Percy. She totally deserved it. Huh. Serves her right." mutters Piper.

"You," said Jason to Ian. "Keep your sister away from Piper and walk away like nothing happened and no harm shall come to you." he commanded.

"Like we're afraid of you." sneered Ian.

" You know what? I'm going to get you back for what you did to my sister." Ian grumbles. "It's not easy getting money when your sister spends a fortune on a shopping spree. You don't know how hard it is living with only one billion dollars!"

" My dad is a billionaire and I didn't say any thing about it." retorted Piper.

" You're a billionaire? Who's your parent? You don't look rich to me. You dress like a homeless person!"

A wave of water knocked me down and both me and Ian were swept off our feet and hit our heads on the wall of Prada.

" No one insults my friend." says Percy.

" And no one insults my girlfriend." finishes Jason.

An arc of electrocuting water shocked me.

The last thing I heard and saw before I blacked out completely was the golden-haired girl talking to the black-haired, green-eyed guy.

"Great job, Percy." she said batting her eyelashes.

"Don't mention it Annabeth. Now let's get to Camp Half-blood." he replied as they all ran off.

And the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper's POV

After attacking one of the world's richest brats and making a run for it, Camp Half-Blood was the best place to be, present speaking.

Uggghhh! Natalie was _exactly_ like Drew, pretty, spoiled, a showoff, and just plain... _girly_. I mean, I'm the daughter of Aphrodite and all that but that doesn't mean all you have to do is care about your looks. Aphrodite is mainly about love, _not_ about your looks. Drew's an exception,but Natalie isn't a child of Aphrodite so she doesn't need to care about beauty and perfection.

"Hey, Piper." Jason said gently. "I know this won't make you feel better but I'm pretty sure Natalie likes me."

Of course! Natalie had been giving Jason looks of envy and she didn't have a boyfriend and all. I should of seen that coming, me being the daughter of Aphrodite and all. My brain must be messed up. I should of detected that love was in the air, kinda.

Update on Natalie and Drew: THEY BOTH LIKE MY BOYFRIEND!

And what the heck!? What on earth was I thinking? I was about to attack a mortal. What would Chiron say? He would be furious, the gods would curse me, Jason would...Wait, hold the phone! Let me think. Did Natalie actually _see _my dagger? Ian too? Omg! They did see it. What could that mean? Could they actually be demigods?

"Jason? Didn't Natalie see my dagger? Did she actually know that Percy's wave was an attack? Not the nearby water fountain malfunctioning?" I inquired

" Oh my gods! You're right, Piper! They did see it and no two people from the same family can see through the Mist. We've got to tell Chiron. This could be serious."

Jason's POV

Piper's right, of course. They did see through the Mist. But that can't be right, they're not demigods. The guy looked like he was sixteen. They should of been attacked many times. They should of been killed by monster long ago. It didn't make any sense.

I knocked on the door of the Big House.

" Come in." said a dull voice.

Piper and I walked in. Mr.D and Chiron sat playing cards.

" What do you annoying brats want?" Mr.D asked in an irritatable voice as he reached across the table for his diet coke.

"Chiron, Mr.D, we've got bad news." I replied.

"What now? Did Peter Johnson get plopped into the roman camp again? If he did, thank Zeus." he said without any enthusiasm.

"No, worse. Me, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy were out walking when we met these two mortals, or at least who we thought were mortals." I tried not to show my obvious annoyance.

" Let me guess. You guys got scared and... what do you young people call it now a days? Ah, yes, you guys _totally_ "flipped" out and ran back. Cowards."

"Mr. D, please, just listen to Jason speak. Is it that wrong to listen to a demigod for once?" Piper charm spoke.

" No, it is not wrong to listen to a demigod for once. Yes, I will listen to Jason." Mr.D agreed immediately.

I glanced at Piper who shrugged innocently.

" Okaaayyyy, um, we met two mortals who both seem to see through the Mist." I said.

" Ho, that's such an _easy _scenario. Simple, they're demigods... what do you people say? Oh, yes. Duh." Mr. D gloated.

" That can't be right. They have a British accent, they panicked when they were hit by Percy's wave." I protested.

" Dear me! This is bad. Do you know what this means?" Chiron asked.

" No, I don't. Do you?" I replied.

" No, I do not. That's why I asked you." Chiron looked confused.

I heard snort and saw Piper suppressed a giggle.

"Anyway, thanks. We'll try to figure this out." I said as my heart sank to the pit of my stomach.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Reviews make me happy. Happy author = epic story. :) see? I know my math. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Darn it! I just discovered the truth, and it's NOT good. So I checked on Chiron's computer and searched up the Olympian family tree. I just remembered that the rich girl today was named Natalie. She is descended from Luke Cahill whose dad was a big shot in chemistry and finding a "cure". The Cahill family (that includes Luke) is descended from a dude named Gideon Cahill. Apparently, Gideon's great-grandmother was... Athena. See the connection? Chemistry that made them sneaky, strong, blah, blah, blah... you getting this? So she could see through the Mist. Turns out she's not a mortal as Jason had thought. I thought they were the kind of mortal that could see through the Mist, though not all mortals can see through the Mist. It's kinda rare, though my mom and friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare can. Wonder what happens now. Annabeth (aka. Wise Girl) tells me to warn Chiron and the others. Boy, are they in for a surprise.

* * *

Just the sight I wanted to see, Piper and Jason making out in the Zeus cabin. No, I did not mean it. I was just kidding. I'm not going to be blamed if something interestingly unexpected happens between the two of them.

" Um," I said intelligently.

They both jumped up and gave me sheepish smiles. Jason had some lip gloss on his lips, cheeks, and neck. The back of Piper's shirt was slightly wrinkled like someone had slipped their hands under and been rubbing her back madly... Oh, I didn't make the connection there. I really am a seaweed brain. At any rate, I told them what I had figured out. Piper, of course, groaned as she had freely declared Natalie as her enemy.

You know, after I learned that Natalie is descended from Luke, kinda like the mortal version of Hermes, I'd like to see how this girl fight is going to end.

Ian's POV

I have made a MAJOR break through. The bad part is that our competition may beat us. Well, not our competition, Natalie's competition. Okay, so obviously, those freaks with powers aren't as careful as the glorious Lucians. Or they're just a bunch of block-heads. Just as I was about to pass out, i heard them say something about a " Camp Half-Blood". Apparently, a " Half-blood" is more often called demigod. The word demigod means part god and add it with the "Half-blood" part it equals " Half-God". Too bad we can't plan a sneak attack because we don't know where it is but the Cahills will prevail, er, MUST prevail.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't really know what to write next for that chapter. I do have most of the story planned out though. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I want to write a diary on a Percy Jackson character. Review on which person you would like me to write about below.**

**Percy Jackson **

**Annabeth Chase**

**Nico di Angelo**

**Thalia Grace**

**Jason Grace**

**Piper McLean**

**Leo Valdez**

**By the way, should I write a Kane Chronicles story or a diary? If you choose the diary, it'll be Sadie's diary. REVIEW!**


	4. Contest for Epic People

**Author's Note: Sorry for those who thought this was an update. I'm holding a contest for a one-shot story or poem for Percy Jackson characters. Due date on May 26, 2013. You can choose:**

**Jasper**

**Thalico**

**Percabeth**

**Then PM me about it. **

**1st place: I'll read all your stories and review them, and advertise my favorite stories on my profile and my story.**

**2nd place: I'll read all your stories and review.**

**3rd place: I'll read ****_half _****your stories and review them. PLEASE PARTICIPATE AND PM ME FOR QUESTIONS AND WHO'S DIARY I SHOULD WRITE (READ CHAPTER 4 FOR DETAILS). PM ME WHEN YOU'RE DONE. INCLUDE THE TITLE, COUPLE, AND WHO'S DIARY YOU WANT ME TO WRITE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ian's** **POV**

Natalie insists on going shopping. Ever since Mom disowned us, I was worried that we could become penniless. Not like that stopped Natalie from going shopping. We drove past this great big hill.

"Hey," says Natalie, "is that the biggest snake in the world or a dragon."

I squinted to see that she was right. A full grown dragon around a tree. The two of us must be hullucinating...That's when I remembered. Greek mythology was real, everything from the gods straight down to the monsters. We had found the camp!

"Brother dear, you look absolutely terrifying." Natalie informs me.

"Natalie dear, we have found it! The home of those hooligans." I cried.

"Driver, stop right here. We'll be back. Right after we teach some commoners their manners." Natalie looks smug.

"Yes, Miss Kabra." he says, screeching to a stop.

Natalie falls forward, off the seat of the limo.

"Look what you've done! My hair is a wreck!" Natalie shrieked with fury.

"Natalie, your hair looks fine." I tried to soothe her.

"You're a guy. What do you know about hair?!" Natalie snapped.

"Look," I told her," you behave or we're not anyone some manners except for you."

She smiles angelically. "Lets get going then, my dear brother."

We trudged up the huge hill. The air seemed to shimmer as we walked past the pine tree. It's like we passed the unseen boarder of the camp. The dragon didn't even look up. It is kinda like we BELONGED here at this camp.

The campers gasped as they looked at us. Or above us. There floating above our heads were a hologram of an owl. What on earth?! A strange horse-man trotted up to us.

"All hail, Natalie and Ian Kabra, descendent of Athena, goddes of weaving, wisdom, and war."

"What?! So, I'm guessing that I'm supposed to like war, I'm good at weaving, and I'm full of wisdom." Natalie exclaimed. "And how do you know our names?!"

"Well, you see her-" the horse man began.

"I don't see anything." Natalie snapped with annoyance.

"I guess in order for you to trust me, I might as well introduce myself."

Natalie interrupts him."You should of done that in the first place like all MANNERED people do."

Chiron raised an eyebrow."Should of or could of?"

"I don't care!" Natalie shrieked.

I hear the Percy guy mumble,"Once a teacher, always a teacher." (If any of you don't know, that's what Percy said in the first book, The Lightning Thief.)

"Ah. Well, my name is Chiron the greek trainer of all heroes. I'm a centaur, half-man and half-horse."

"Yuck." says Natalie.

"To answer your next qusetion, after Percy and his friends got back here, Jason realized that you saw through the Mist."

"But there wasn't any mist." I heard myself exclaim.

"No, Mist with the capital 'm'. Read _The Illiad_. Wonderful reference to the Mist. But for the short version. Mist is a magical veil that the gods put over the human eye. It keeps mortals from seeing magic."

I say,"Oh", dumbly.

"So, what you're saying is everything I've read in mythology class back in London, was real?" Natalie finally gets it.

"Yes, I guess I don't have to explain anything else." Chiron says relived.

"Except for the fact that you didn't tell us how you found us."

Percy cuts in."I'll take it from here, sir."


	6. Sorry!

Hey, thanks for all who supported my story. :) Sadly, this is not an update. I'm not such a good writer and I thought Fanfiction would help me be a better writer. It kinda did. Anyways, I'm on a writer's block. My fellow ninjas... I need ideas, and fast! I also have had alot of homework lately, and my dad blocked this website off my laptop, so I can use my ninja skills to sneak on sometimes. Sorry for the delay! :(


End file.
